Fears
by GhostDog401
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet night, Batman had made sure of this in advance; nobody was supposed to get hurt. Nobody was supposed to get attacked, but they did. KF and Robin FRIENDSHIP NOT SLASH KF is 13 Rob is 11
1. The Master of Fear

**Chapter 1: The Master of Fear**

It was supposed to be a quiet night, Batman had made sure of this in advance; nobody was supposed to get hurt. Nobody was supposed to get attacked, but they did.

Robin and Kid Flash sat on top of a roof top watching the streets below, well at least Robin was; Kid Flash was stuffing his face with what Robin counted as his tenth taco.

"'Dude, how can you eat all that?" Robin said in exasperation even though he already knew the answer.

"I have a fast metabolism, I can't help it," Robin's best friend of two years explained through a mouth full of taco.

The raven hair eleven year old crinkled his nose in disgust, "whatever dude, just close your mouth when you talk."

Wally shrugged and continued to eat, when he had finished he looked up at Robin. "So do you think Bats really threatened every villain into leaving us alone?"

Robin sighed, "Probably he's done it before."

"Dude! That's so unfair we could totally take down some baddies!" Kid Flash protested loudly.

Robin rolled his eyes, "says the 13 year old who acts eight."

"DUDE!" The red hair whined teasingly. "Not cool!"

"Shhh not so loud."

"Why? You said no one's out anyways."

"Not yet you never know."

KF shrugged, "well do you think I can go grab another taco?"

"No," Robin said bluntly.

"Oh come on man, it's a block away," Wally protested. "I have money."

"I said no."

"Why not? I could be there and back in a—"

"Because this isn't Central City, this is Gotham," Robin turned around quickly, glaring at his friend. "My villains aren't like yours; mine will kill you if they get the chance. You can't give them that chance."

For a moment the young speedster just sat there blinking before rolling his eyes, "Are you sure Bats isn't your real dad? You sound just like him."

Robin's eyes narrowed even more, "positive."

"Right, touchy subject," Wally muttered, he didn't know a lot about Robin other than he lived with Batman and his parents were dead.

It was strange to be best friends with someone whose real name was a mystery to you, but that didn't change anything.

"So are we just gonna—"

"Found something," Robin whispered cutting Wally off.

"Finally," Wally groaned, as Robin scrambled onto his back. "Which way?"

"North harbor, warehouse 401," Robin announced and they were off as Wally muttered something about it always being a warehouse and they should've just looked there first.

Seconds later the duo was standing outside the empty building.

"Give me a second to figure out whose inside," Robin whispered, before disappearing with a cackle.

_I hate it when he does that, _Wally thought as he sat down on a crate, this was followed quickly by. _I wish I had another taco, I'm hungry._

Robin slowly climbed into a window and from the rafters watched as three men began to unload crates.

"So how much of this stuff did they bring in?" One huffed as he lifted a crate.

"Not sure, but the boss says it's important and that if anything inside breaks we're gonna be in for the worse experience of our lives," Another huffed.

The last snorted, "Sounds like him."

_Three guys and a couple boxes of drugs, _Robin thought. _That shouldn't be hard._

Disappearing back through the window he meant up with Wally whose eyes were closed.

Laughing Robin poked him, "Hey KF wake up."

Wally jolted awake leaping to his feet and raising his hands in a stereotypical _ninja _manner quickly before sighing. "Dude! Don't do that!" He groaned and Robin laughed.

"It's your fault for falling asleep."

"I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes," The red head huffed.

"Sure you were, now come on there's only three of them," Robin explained.

Wally smiled brightly, "So we out number them."

"Exactly."

"Well let's go," Wally said excitedly and sped off towards the warehouse.

"No KF wait we need a—"Robin started, but his best friend was already gone. "Plan."

The first sidekick finished lamely, before sighing and ran off towards the door, instantly freezing as he saw a silver gun held up by the speedster's head.

"I thought you said it was only three guys," Kid Flash muttered, eying the gun nervously.

"It was….." Robin trailed off as he looked around to see at least a dozen men all pointing guns at him. "Crap."

"Don't move Bird Boy," a man growled. "Or your friend Speedy gets a bullet to the head."

"It's Kid Flash!"

Robin almost laughed as Kid Flash yelled in annoyance.

"Shut up boy, or your hair gets even redder," the man threatened pressing the gun against Wally's head even harder.

Wally's mouth clamped shut and he looked at Robin eyes wide asking him silently what to do.

Before Robin could do anything a soft empty laugh echoed through the warehouse.

"Well look what the bat dragged in," the voice was horse and raspy and Robin's eyes widened slightly under his mask. "What's the matter Robin are you scared?" A silver scythe flashing into the pale lighting. "Because I've learned to embrace it, fear can be your best friend." A scarecrow mask made its way into the light followed by a body. "As long as you use against others."

The laugh echoed again through the hall as the Master of Fear appeared before Robin.

"Scarecrow," Robin growled and Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"Scarecrow? As in the crazy guy who—not good. Not good. Not good." Kid Flash's eyes were wide now as he vibrated wildly causing the guy holding him to grit his teeth, as his clothes burned and press the gun against his head harder.

This caused the speedster to freeze again, but his eyes were still wild with fear.

"Me crazy?" Scarecrow gasped as he walked towards KF whose eyes were desperately looking for a way to escape. "I'm insulted and do you know what I do to people who insult me."

"Scarecrow don't!" Robin screamed and tried to reach his friend, only for two guys to grab onto him. "Leave him alone! Use me! Leave him alone!" Robin was panicking now, which wasn't helping Kid Flash.

"We put them to sleep, with a special little gas," Scarecrow hissed and placed something over the 13 year old's mouth.

You could tell the speedster was holding his breath, that he was struggling, but soon he was forced to breath in the gas.

"NO!" Robin screamed as his best friend's green eyes widened and darted around the room. "STOP IT! STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Robin screamed as Wally collapsed to the ground, screaming.

"Ahhh, but this is too good Bird Boy, two birds one stone, I torture your friend I torture you," Scarecrow laughed in sick enjoyment as Kid Flash twisted and screamed on the ground.

"FLASH!" Kid Flash screamed, and began to vibrate wildly. "No, no, no, no, no Flash!" A choked sob and Wally curled up in ball; eyes glazed over and empty of any emotion other than fear.

"Robin!" Was the next name screamed followed by, "Mom! Dad!"

"He's going to wake up," Robin tried to growl at the villain, but instead it came out as a whisper. "He's a Flash he'll wake up faster."

Scarecrow's smile made Robin sick and eyes widen, his mind fitting pieces together before Crain spoke them.

"That's what you think, but you see Boy Blunder, ever since I ran into Flash I decided that my fear gas needed something extra special for his kind," The villain's mask curved up, showing that he was once again smiling.

Robin's eyes widened in horror, as he watched his friend twisting and turning rapidly on the ground, screaming at invisible enemies. Unable to help him, unable to do anything, but stand there and watch in horror as his best friend screamed.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? HORRIBLE? EPIC? TELL ME!**

**Okay so anyone who can give me anything about Scarecrow's personality I would be grateful. I know very little about him, other than my knowledge from Batman Begins and a couple cartoons PLEASE HELP!**

**Okay so this story should be about 3-5 chapters long, but hope you enjoyed the first part!**

**UP NEXT: Chapter 2: Nightmares**

Wally knew something bad was going to happen, but at first nothing did. The second the small mask was placed over his mouth and he was forced to breath in toxic air, he knew he was in for the worse moments of his life.

At first nothing happened, at first Wally thought that maybe his metabolism killed off the gas before it could take effect, he was wrong.

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN SMILIES MAKE ME HAPPY! (come on people it only takes about 10 seconds [I've timed it])**


	2. Nightmares

**This is dedicated to YoungJustice101 and ****Inscriber who both read over a part of this I was worried about. Thanks guys :D**

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

**(Wally)**

Wally knew something bad was going to happen, the second the small mask was placed over his mouth and he was forced to breath in toxic air.

At first nothing happened, and Wally thought that maybe his metabolism had killed off the gas before it could take effect, he was wrong.

Suddenly the world around him shifted and changed, every shadow became a monster, every person his enemy, Wally felt the hands that once held him let go and he collapsed to the ground shaking.

Suddenly there was a blur of red and yellow.

_Flash, _Wally thought excitedly and turned to watch his hero run by. _Flash will save me, he always saves me._

Suddenly there was a bang and Flash's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Flash!" Wally screamed, as his uncle collapsed to the ground, a blank look on his face. "No, no, no, no, no Flash!"

Wally ran over and desperately began to try and revive his hero, his uncle, his second father.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to stop the blood that now soaked the already crimson costume.

"Don't die," Wally sobbed as he sobbed into his uncle's dead body. "Don't leave me."

"Kid we need to move, it's not safe," Wally looked up through tear blurred eyes to see Robin standing above him.

"Rob?" He croaked. "He's dead."

"I know Wally I'm sor—"

There was another ear splintering bang and Robin slumped forward into Wally's arms.

"Robin!" Wally panicked as he tried to revive his friend, new blood soaking his already red stained costume.

_No, no, no, _Wally thought as everything around him began to blur with his tears. _Not him too, not him too._

"Hello Flash Boy," Wally looked up in fear as The Joker stood over him. Whimpering he clutched Flash's hand as if his uncle might come back and protect him as he had so many times before. "I've brought over a few party guests."

Wally looked over to see his mom and dad both hanging limply from a crane.

"Mom! Dad!"

The Joker never ending smile seemed to widen as he laughed, humorously and crazily.

"Say good-by Flash Kid."

"No!" Wally screamed as the Joker pushed a button and he watched in horror as his parents fell, meeting the ground with a sickening crack.

"Oops, they fell," The Joker looked over at the bodies curiously before bouncing up and down. "Wasn't that fun! We should do it again!"

Wally watched as the whole world around him seemed to rewind before watching again in horror as his parents bodies fell, again, and again, each time the thickening crack making him want to puke.

"Stop," Wally sobbed. "Stop."

"Stop? Why would I stop? In fact I think I'll add another person to our party list shall I?" The Joker laughed crazily, his smile expanding across his face.

He watched in horror as a third body joined his parents, the flash of red hair darted before his eyes as his aunt fell with the rest his family to their deaths. Wally moved his mouth a silent scream as he choked on his own sobs.

"What's wrong Flash Boy? Bat got your tongue?" The Joker laughed at his own joke, as Wally curled up by his fallen mentor and sobbed.

As the Joker began humming softly, tauntingly, the familiar tune ringing through the air before he opened his mouth and started to sing loudly and off key, "Jingle Bells, Flashy smells, Robin's ready for his grave, parents dead, blood is red and The Joker got away hey!" The mad man laughed his never ending smile growing larger as he did so, his eyes shining with sick glee.

Suddenly there was a clang and the Joker fell to the ground in a heap, his laughing dying as he did so, but it was still there. The loud echoes bouncing off the walls, taunting Wally as he lay there helpless.

Wally looked up as Batman appeared behind the Joker, glaring down at Wally.

_Batman, Batman's going to help me, _Wally thought. _Batman's a good guy._

"Batman I—"

"You killed them," Batman's voice was harsh and unforgiving. "You killed my son, you killed your parents, you killed your mentor, you killed them."

"No I swear I didn't—"

"Don't lie to me!" Batman's scream made Wally jump. "You're a murder, a monster, no better than the Joker."

Wally's eyes widened as he stared at the older man in front of him. The younger speedster would never admit it, but the Dark Knight scared him. He knew that the man knew his every weakness, his every fear, his every move, and that he could kill him in seconds, could cast him aside beaten and bruised just like his villains.

"No Batman I swear I—"

Wally never got to finished as Batman's gloved hands meant his neck and he choked.

"You killed them, now I'm going to kill you," he growled, eyes narrowing.

Wally watched in horror as Batman's teeth turned to fangs and everything about him seemed to grow more animal like, more vicious.

"No! Get away!" Wally choked. "Leave me alone!" Wally kicked the Batman, thing, whatever he, it, was, and ran. Making himself move faster and faster, letting his feet carry him farther away from the bodies that would haunt his memories.

Farther away from the Joker, farther away from the hero he feared, just as much as any villain.

Tears streamed down his face as he kept running, the world around him blurring together, the colors around him turned grey, everyone froze around him, as if they all suddenly were trapped inside a photograph.

_I need to slow down, _Wally thought fearfully. _I need to stop now._

He begged his feet to slow, but they wouldn't, he was stuck, stuck doing the thing he loved.

_I want my mom, _Wally thought as more tears streamed down his face, disappearing before they even hit the ground. _I want my dad, I want Aunt Iris, I want Uncle Barry. _

But he knew no one was going to come for him, because everyone he loved, everyone he cared about was dead, was gone forever, he was alone.

**WALLY ANGST! Okay for those that are a little slow I'm gonna give you a quick run down**

**None of this is real! All of this is Wally hallucinating! It's a dream, a nightmare on steroids, things that would normally never happen (Such as Bats growing fangs) happen. **

**Get it? Everything is supposed to be exaggerated and crazy; the gas is taking all of Wally's fear and smashing them together to make chaos.**

**ALSO BLOODLINES WE GET THE ULTIMATE FLASH FAMILY LINE UP! :D :D**

**BARRY, WALLY, _AND_ BART! BART PEOPLE! FROM THE FUTURE! (I don't even know a lot about Bart [I don't read comics, only watch cartoons and read wiki] and I'm excited)**

** All we're missing is Jay and with a little luck he'll at least cameo :D :D**

**UP NEXT: **** Chapter 3: Useless, Helpless, Flightless**

"You're killing him!" Robin screamed before hanging his head and whispering. "You're killing him."

"That's the point brat! Then after I've had my fun and your red head friend's dead and gone it will be your turn to suffer." The man leaned down into Robin's face grabbing his hair so that Robin was forced to look into the dark eyes of his mask. "Slowly and painfully, until you learn to fear me just as all of Gotham has."

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Inscriber: **Lol wow thanks :D That means a lot, especially coming from you :D Anyways hopefully you didn't explode so you can read this XD

**ShadowCatAlex: **Uhhhh…I really just wanted to explore Rob and KF's friendship before the Team. I mean don't get me wrong I love the Team, but Arty's on the Team and I didn't want this to be a Spitfire story (which it would've turned into) that and I wanted Wally to be new to the whole hero thing

**Kitsura E: ***bows* Thank you I try

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol, don't apologize you made me laugh XD Also I'm gald you like the story :D

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Lol that sounded weird XD However I too like Wally torture stories….as long as he doesn't die that is XD

**Abbie-As-Sue 29: **Lol thanks :D Glad you liked it :D

**Pottyandweexlbe89: ***bows* Why thank you I try

**READINGhearts17: **Epic is good XD Epic is very good XD

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**ARL15: **Thanks! Here's an update!

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol more than ten seconds is good XD Also I'm really glad you like it

**Httydgirl293: **Lol okay!

**TeesloverB01: **Thanks!

**YoungJustice101: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it also thanks for the Scarecrow info

**Trivia Question: I got the idea of Wally's fear of never being able to stop from what DC show?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Useless, Helpless, Flightless

** Chapter 3: Useless, Helpless, Flightless**

**(Robin)**

Robin cried out violently, as if he too were under the fear gas's influence, as he watched his best friend scream out in pain.

"Stop!" Wally sobbed out to invisible enemies. "Stop!"

Batman's name sprung from his lips numerous times before he suddenly screamed, "No! Get away! Leave me alone!"

Without warning the ground around Wally exploded as he began to vibrate wildly from fear.

Scarecrow laughed madly as his men ducked for cover, dragging Robin down with them, causing the young hero to hit his head on the floor with a loud clang.

Shaking away the pain in his head, Robin clubbed one of the guys in the head and kicked the other in the gut before standing up and running towards his friend.

Robin froze as he looked over at the red head, his nose was bleeding rapidly and his costume dyed red in places where it should be yellow.

"Where's the cure?" Robin demanding throwing a rock at Scarecrow who simply side stepped it.

"Cure? Cure?" The crazed man laughed. "Why would you make a cure for a poison? That's like getting a gun, but no bullets." The scythe swung towards Robin's head and the young sidekick back flipped quickly out of the way.

"There has to be a cure what if you were infected?" Robin screamed, but now it sounded like he was begging.

The man in front of him laughed wildly, and Robin screamed lunging at the mad man, but was stopped short as someone caught the back of his cape and sent him to the ground choking.

Robin shouted out threats and tried to fight the bigger man that was holding him, but he had no weapons, the small belt that usually sat proudly on his waist had been removed. Soon his hands were bond tightly behind his back and he was thrown to the ground violently.

Robin looked up at Kid Flash who was still screaming on the ground, shouting words no one could understand as they sped from his mouth as fast as he was vibrating.

"Stop," Robin sobbed on his knees, he hated how pathetic he sounded, how weak he sounded. "Please stop."

"Stop? Again with the stopping!" Scarecrow laughed. "I thought I told you I can't stop, it's such a good show!"

"You're killing him!" Robin screamed before hanging his head and whispering. "You're killing him."

"That's the point brat! Then after I've had my fun and your red head friend's dead and gone it will be your turn to suffer." The man leaned down into Robin's face grabbing his hair so that Robin was forced to look into the dark eyes of his mask. "Slowly and painfully, until you learn to fear me just as all of Gotham has."

Robin wanted to puke as he watched his best friend continue to struggle on the ground, sobbing loudly, screaming nonsense, trying to fight the monsters that weren't there.

_Batman will come, Batman will come, _Robin thought as he closed his eyes.

"Look at me," Scarecrow hissed. "Look at him. I need you to witness his demise his torture, his end."

Robin's eye tightened as pain raced through his head, he felt his hair rip out and felt moist blood trickle down his neck from where his head had hit the cemented floors.

"And you want to know the best part Bird Boy?" The Arkham escapee whispered into his ear. "It's all your fault."

Robin's eyes widened as he stared past Scarecrow to his friend screaming and vibrating on the ground, rubble and blood surrounding him.

"That's right; he's here because of you, he's in Gotham because of you. He's screaming, because of your mistakes, was caught because you failed."

Robin hung his head as Scarecrow released his hair, not arguing with the man.

After all why argue against something that's true?

He was useless now, he was helpless; he was flightless.

He could no longer fly, no longer soar and his best friend was paying the price.

**So what did you think? Lots of Robin angst XD I'm really worried about the way I write Scarecrow so if he seems OOC to you, I'm sorry…..I take full blame**

**ALSO BLOODLINES WAS EPIC! I will not lie I watched it three times in a row! :D**

**Also Answer to the Trivia Question: Justice League: Only a Dream (congrats to those you got the exact episode)**

**UP NEXT: Chapter 4: Fading Away**

He had no one.

Wally would've cried some more, but now it was impossible. The small drops of rain that fell from his eyes, just disappeared as soon as they hit his cheek, wind ripping them away from his skin and into the air.

The shades of grey around him began to blur together as his feet moved faster and faster, too fast.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**YoungJustice101: **You're not a horrible person! (you remembered after all XD) Anyways glad you liked the chapter, and a short review is better than no review :D

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Also yep that's correct! Lol nice XD

**Kikkiyosi-Star: **CORRECT! XD

**Abbie-As-Sue 29: **Lol thanks! Glad you like it!

**Thaliag 2: **THANKS!

**Wild-springflower: ***sighs* Ya I know….my grammar sucks….but thanks for the complements :D

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **Lol XD Also ya same here Wally/KF torture is fine as long as he's not killed

**InvisibleNinja1234: **THANKS!

**ShadowCatAlex: **BARRY DIDN'T DIE! (In Bloodlines) *happy dance* :D :D :D Anyways same here, but I didn't feel like changing it *shrugs* So now Rob and Wally can relate XD (Also CORRECT)

**Shadowtail43: **Jump Off A Cliff? O.o Trample Bats? Are you trying to get him killed XD o.O well uh good luck on your hipster planet

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Ya lots of Wally torture...why do I like torturing Wally so much…..? Eh oh well XD Also yep you're correct!

**READINGhearts17: **Thanks, the song was actually the part I was most worried about XD

**Baou21: **Lol HEY! I happen to like Jay's "stupid little helmet" XD

**Fighter1357: **Close enough :D *shrugs* everything could've been more detailed, but I think it would've moved away from the fact that I wanted the _Nightmare _to be really fast paced. Not only because I tend to think most nightmares are, but Wally's a speedster

**Thanks! For the kind words!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Fading Away

**Chapter 4: Fading Away**

**(Wally)**

Wally's stomach screamed at him wildly, begging him for food he didn't have, but what did it matter if he lived or died?

He had no one.

Everyone he loved, everyone he cared for, was dead, lying in their own blood back in the warehouse miles behind him and yet it felt like he was going to turn a corner and find himself back in that same warehouse.

Find himself staring into the madness of the Joker's eyes and the blood red smile that went with them.

Find himself screaming as the Joker killed him, that is if Batman didn't get to him first.

Batman, he was a hero and yet he had turned so quickly on Wally, had declared him an enemy in a heartbeat and if he was Batman's enemy, he was everyone's enemy.

He had no one.

Wally would've cried some more, but now it was impossible. The small drops of rain that fell from his eyes, just disappeared as soon as they hit his cheek, the wind ripping them away from his skin and into the air.

The shades of grey around him began to blur together as his feet moved faster and faster, too fast.

Memories swirled around in his mind like a movie, one after another.

_"Wally slow down!" His uncle yelled loudly behind him._

_"Why? Aren't we supposed to go fast?" Wally laughed eyes full of excitement from the thrill running now brought him._

_The soft smile of his uncle flashed into his eyes, "sometimes the important thing isn't learning how to go faster, but when it's time to slow down."_

He remembered laughing; telling his uncle that the day he slowed down was the day that pigs grew wings and flew into the sunset.

Now a new thought entered his mind.

_What do you do when you can't slow down_? Wally thought as more invisible tears tried to stream down his cheeks.

Without warning, another memory rushed into his brain, a happy one, but it brought so much unwanted pain, he was alone, he was never going to be happy again.

_"Wally this is Robin, Robin this is Wally my nephew."_

_A small boy, no older than nine, stood in front of Wally. The white's of his mask narrow, his hidden his skeptical of the red head in front of him._

_He opened his mouth to say some sarcastic remark to the speedster, he never got the chance._

_"No way! You're Robin the Boy Wonder! You're the first sidekick! Oh my gosh you're so awesome! Can I have your autograph? What'sitlikeworkingforBats? Isithard? Flashiswaycoolerinmyopinion,butBatsiscooltooIguess! " A ten year old Wally's words raced from his mouth, until soon no one, but Flash could understand him._

_Flash just laughed as Batman face palmed and muttered something about speedsters, while a very confused Robin stared at Wally in shock._

_The start to a perfect friendship._

Wally smiled softly, but it only lasted a moment, thinking of Robin hurt, because Robin wasn't alive anymore. He had left the small bird lying in a puddle of his own blood, face lifeless; body still.

Wally's stomach growled again as more memories flashed before him.

The time when he had first been captured by Rogues, Trickster beat him at darts; he beat Trickster at the wrestling match that followed.

His first race against Flash, he'd been lapped…..numerous times.

The first time he'd rescued somebody and the thanks that followed.

The first time he had broken his leg as a hero, worst month of his life.

Getting trapped inside a burning building, not fun.

But with every memory of happiness, brought more sadness, there was no one left for him to hug, no one left to protect him.

Wally's stomach growled again, bringing him back to reality, back to the fact that he was fading away into nothing. His powers eating away at his body from the inside out, the powers that usually saved his life were now killing him, destroying him.

Wally closed his eyes, faces of the people he had just lost once again entering his memory.

With one last sob, and one last burst of pain, that attacked his body like glass, Wally welcomed the darkness. Let the arms of death embrace him and drag him away from the world of pain and suffering he ran through.

He gave up and let himself fade away.

**Okay people I'm going to say this once and only once. When have I ever killed off Wally in one of my stories? So please don't stop reading this story because you "think" he's dead. **

**Now that that's out of the way, let's continue.**

**I'm saying this now anyone who gives me crap about Wally's nightmare having a happy-ish moment, I don't care. In my opinion if a nightmare has a happy moment it just makes it that much worse, because it's a false hope.**

**Anyways enough of me ranting to try and avoid people saying my writings bad, let's get on with it.**

**Depths was AMAZING GO WATCH IT NOW! So many emotions!**

**Alright for real now XD**

**UP NEXT: ****Chapter 5: Too Little, Too Late (title subject to change)**

Robin winced with every scream that left the red head's mouth, with every plea for mercy that echoed into the warehouse. The smell of burning rubber and blood filled his noise, making him even more nauseated.

Until suddenly, too suddenly, it all stopped.

The screams and pleas ceased, the vibrations once caused by friend stopped moving the Earth.

Opening his eyes Robin lifted his head to see Wally, lying perfectly still curled up in a ball; face still scrunched up in painful agony and fear.

Scarecrow's smile stretched across his face, the parts of his mask rising.

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Don't worry about it :D *hands you a tissue* you're gonna need this…..actually just take the whole box XD *hands you box*

**Arabian Nights 103: **Lol, your review made me laugh :D

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **:D Thanks! Also ya, gosh Bats why are you late? Are you trying to steal Flash's spotlight? XD

**InvisibleNinja1234: **Lol nice XD

**Decdragon: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **(Your name is fun to type Xx Xx Xx *coughs* alright I'm done now) Thanks! Glad you liked it! Chills are good :D

**YoungJustic101: **Thanks, I'm glad Scarecrow was in character, I'm really worried about his character (as you know) Lol, hey at least you don't have to wait all summer like the cartoon XD Also thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Fighter1357: **Glad I could help :D

**ShadowCatAlex: **Lol, thanks! Also it is, I believe I said it wasn't going to be very long 4 to 5 chapters, it's actually already longer than planned XD

**Wild-springflower: **No grammar mistakes! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I really shouldn't be this happy about that, but I am :D :D :D Anyways yes I could never kill Wally because if I kill him I get killed by lots of angry fangirls XD Glad you like the story!

**READINGhearts17: **Thanks :D Glad you liked the ending!

**Inscriber: ** I know Scarecrow's a fun character (honestly it almost makes up for how worried I am about writing his character….*giggles* I'm scared about writing about the Master of Fear, that makes me laugh) Anyways hope you continue to like this!

**Baou21: ***high five* Yes! GO BLOODLINE FANS! XD Anyways I am too, I've read about him from wiki and other sources (I don't read comics just watch cartoons) and I really hope he has a more family like relationship with Wally instead of the awkward one in the comics XD

**Nightingale: **Lol :D pasare baiat nice :D Anyways what do you think? After reading above, do you think I'm going to kill Wally? XD Chew on that, it's a nice cliff hanger, just like Depths XD

**Greekfreak101: **What do you think? Is he going to die? What can I say? It makes a nice cliff hanger for you guys to glare at until I post XD

**Alright peoples! REVIEW! PLEASE! HELP SAVE WALLY!**


	5. Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter 5: Too Little, Too Late**

**(Robin)**

Robin winced with every scream that left the red head's mouth, with every plea for mercy that echoed into the warehouse. The smell of burning rubber and blood filled his noise, making him even more nauseated.

Until suddenly, too suddenly, it all stopped.

The screams and pleas ceased, the vibrations once caused by friend stopped moving the Earth.

Opening his eyes Robin lifted his head to see Wally, lying perfectly still curled up in a ball; face still scrunched up in painful agony and fear.

Scarecrow's smile stretched across his face, the parts of his mask rising.

"No," Robin whispered. "No, no, no!" His whisper grew into a scream as he fought against the men holding him. "No! No! KF! Get up! Get up!"

Scarecrow laughed as he bent over and picked up Wally by the back of his neck, and Robin watched in horror as his friend didn't struggle or fight back. He just hung there limp, as his head rolled to the side.

The once doctor threw the hero to the ground and turned to Robin, "I win."

"No!" Robin screamed. "No! No! No!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Scarecrow chuckled. "I've won, you've lost; he's dead." Robin watched in horror as Scarecrow pulled out another mask. "And now Boy Blunder it's your turn."

The mask advanced towards Robin's mouth and he began screaming, if any courage still existed within him, it had flickered when Wally died, and extinguished when the mad man turned towards him.

"No! Please! No!" More tears began to stream down his face. "No! Please! Somebody! Anybody! Help! BATMAN! FLASH! ANYBODY! HELP!"

"No one can hear you, no one can help you," the villain sneered and Dick closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, only it never came.

Instead there were panic yells from the people behind him and the grunts as men were kicked backwards.

Strong arms caught him and laid him on the ground, and he looked up to see Batman, cutting through the ropes that bound his hands together.

"Bruce," he sobbed, not caring he was in costume, clinging to the man. "Bruce he's dead. He's dead and it's all my fault. All my fault."

"Shhh, shhh Dickie," Bruce said softly hugging his adopted son, tightly. He looked over his shoulder at a half dead Scarecrow, blond hair crazy from the suddenly removable of his mask, who was now on the floor whimpering and twitching, from his own fear gas.

Robin felt an unnatural wind blow his hair and cape followed by panicked shouting, "Bats! I can't find a heartbeat!"

Batman tensed as Robin's words suddenly had new meaning to him, eyes narrow he tried to stay calm.

"Flash can you tell how," Batman gulped and tried to clear his head. "How he died?"

Before Flash could answer Robin hiccupped and stuttered, "Fear Gas poison, but he might've bled out before that."

Batman closed his eyes before turning around and pushing Flash away, who had begun a sped up version of what, must've been CPR, his whole body shaking wildly.

"Flash," Batman spoke quickly as he inserted the cure into Kid Flash's body (no need to make him panic when he woke up and he _was _going to wake up) and pulled out a tazer and removing the cords before activating it, "Can you jumpstart a speedster's heart?"

Flash nodded quickly and with a growl Batman pushed the tazer into Wally's chest and watched as the speedster's body jolted.

"Come on," Batman growled, making the voltage higher and pushing the device into Wally's chest again. "Come on."

Robin had moved into Flash's arm and was sobbing as the pale speedster tried to comfort the bird, tried to be brave even though he wasn't.

Another zap filled the quiet warehouse, as sparks flew wildly and Wally's body jolted again, before it lay still.

Five tries later Batman sat back and hung his head, "he's dead."

The words hit the blond haired hero like a bullet, and he hugged the raven haired boy in his arms even tighter as if he too might fade away from life and cease to live.

The silence in the warehouse was horrible, no one spoke; no one tried to comfort anyone. Only the sound of Robin's soft sobs echoed off the halls. His best friend was truly dead. Was truly gone.

Barry cried silently his whole body shaking, grief overcoming anger, as his mask became soaked with his own tears. What was he going to tell Iris? What was he going to tell Wally's parents? What was he going to tell everyone?

Batman just sat there head bowed, images of his parents deaths flashing through his mind. He'd never told anyone, never would've told anyone, but the red head had made a special place in Bruce's heart, almost like he too were his nephew.

Suddenly there was a cough and everyone jumped as it broke through the silence, staring at the 14 year old in shock.

"Wally?" Barry's voice was soft worried the cough wasn't real, that they were all simply hoping too much.

Suddenly Wally's eyes opened, the bright green iris's filled with fear and panic, wide and almost crazy, but they were open.

He was alive.

**TADA! HOW'S THAT FOR ANGST! I am very proud of this chapter :D Hopefully Batman and Flash aren't OOC if so my excuse is that WALLY IS (er was) DEAD!**

**(Also all the Baddies are knocked out that's why real names are being used)**

**Anyways chew on that sorta cliff hanger for a while XD**

**UP NEXT: ****Chapter 6: Awake, but Not Well**

Wally felt electricity pass through his body, making it jerk wildly, lights flashing over his closed eyes, entering the darkness that used to surround him.

He heard murmurs and sobs, but they sounded so far away, as if someone were trying to yell at him from space.

Another shock ran through his body, another jolt, before it suddenly stopped and the sobs grew louder, clearer.

**(Not Much of a Preview, but I don't want to give stuff away XD)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Xxellabearxx: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :D

**Thaliag 2: **Thanks!

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol, well there you go! Bats just swung in!

**Wild-springflower: **Well he didn't actually swoop, but Bats is here! :D Lol wow I make you check your e-mail everyday :D That makes me happy :D Anyways yep I have more stories XD

**MysticSpeedForce1234: **I thought Miss M looked cool as a mermaid, but that's just me :D Anyways glad you liked the chapter

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Yes chills are good :D :D Thanks for the kind words!

**YoungJustice101: **BECAUSE I'M EVIL! *random lightening* *blinks* Weird….Anyways here's the update!

**READINGhearts17: **Same here :D

**RazorsAreNotRoses: ***hands you another box* There you go :D Anyways your right because you're a zombie! XD Anyways yes poor poor Wally….

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

******Fun Fact: Barry Allen is older than Bruce Wayne in this Cartoon...Batman just seems (and acts) older XD**


	6. Awake, but Not Well

**Chapter 6: Awake, but Not Well**

**(Wally)**

Wally felt electricity pass through his body, making it jerk wildly, lights flashing over his closed eyes, entering the darkness that used to surround him.

He heard murmurs and sobs, but they sounded so far away, as if someone were trying to yell at him from space. Which technically was impossible, his scientific brain told him, but he was too tired to think right now.

Another shock ran through his body, another jolt, before it suddenly stopped and the sobs grew louder, clearer.

_Who died? _Wally thought fearfully, memories clearing as he remembered seeing his uncle's blood around him, everyone's blood around him. _Who else did I lose? Who else do I have to lose? Why can't people just leave me alone?_

A cough wracked Wally's body and everything around him grew silent, except for the soft whisper of his name, as his eyes darted open, scared of what he might see.

Eyes wide Wally watched as Batman leaned over him, tazer in hand, screaming Wally stumbled backwards hands over his head.

"Don't hurt me!" He screamed. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Kid Flash I—"Batman tried, reaching out towards the speedster only for him to shy away fearfully.

"No don't hurt me! I didn't kill them! I'm not a murder! Don't hurt me!"

Batman sat there in shock and for the first time since he was eight he felt hopeless and lost, unsure of what to do, of what to say.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Barry, who was still holding a shaking Robin.

"Why don't you sit this one out Bats, let me try," Flash said softly.

"Right of course go ahead," Batman muttered.

Flash nodded and placing Dick on the ground carefully walked up to Wally.

"Wally."

For a moment the crying stopped and Wally uncovered his head to look up at the man standing over him.

"Uncle Barry?" He croaked, visions of his uncle's death flashing through his mind.

"Ya kiddo it's me see, I'm right here."

No that couldn't be his Uncle Barry, his Uncle Barry was dead, rotting in a warehouse with the Joker.

"No!" He screamed. "No more deaths, no more nightmares!"

"Wally I need you to calm down, you're hurt. We're going to help you, take you home." He reached out and grabbed his nephew softly.

"No!" Wally yelled pulling away. "No! I don't have a home! Everyone's dead! Everyone's dead! _He_ wants to kill me, _he_ thinks I killed them! I didn't kill them."

Flash's eyes widened with worry, "Wally it's okay no one wants to kill you, whatever you thought you saw wasn't real, but I am real." After a quick look around, Barry pulled down his cowl. "See I'm right here, I'm alive, I'm okay."

Wally looked up at his Uncle.

_He's not real, _he reminded himself. _He's not real. _But no matter how much he told himself that it didn't stop him from launching himself at his uncle suddenly and hugging him.

"Don't go," he sobbed. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

Surprised at first Barry stood there before wrapping his arms around the small red head, "shhh it's okay Wally. I'm right here. I'm right here. You're okay."

"_He's_ going to kill me," Wally sobbed. "_He_ was trying to _kill_ me. I told him I didn't kill Robin, I told him, he didn't believe me."

Flash's eyes widened as he put two and two together and realized who _him _was. Looking up at Batman he watched as the younger man clenched his fists and put his head down, as he too made the connection.

"He's not going to hurt you Wally, he's a good guy I promise," Barry said softly. "And besides Robin isn't dead. He's standing right here, see."

Barry moved so that Wally could see the small Boy Wonder standing off to the side, cheeks still tear stained, and body shaking with small sobs.

"Robin?" Wally asked slowly, the cure in his body finally starting to take care of the poison inside him, before running over and hugging his friend softly. Not caring that blood was all over his uniform, or that he felt like he had been trampled by a T-Rex. Everyone was alive, everyone was okay.

So why did it feel like he was going blink and everyone would be gone again? Why was he so scared?

"I thought you were dead," Wally sobbed. "I thought I had lost my best friend."

The younger boy didn't say anything he just sobbed and clung to his best friend, "we thought you were dead, for real, I watched you die."

For a moment both boys stood there, before Wally's legs gave out and Dick was forced to catch him, almost collapsing under the weight.

"Woah easy there hotshot," Barry said softly, picking up Wally bridal style.

"Uncle Barry," Wally whined. "I'm—"

"If you say I'm fine I will personally make sure you don't use your powers for a week," Barry told him harshly.

Wally's mouth snapped shut.

With a sigh Barry looked over at Batman, who was now standing next to a still trembling Robin, "well Bats see you around. You too Little Bats." With that Barry ruffled Robin's hair and sped away with Wally.

Wally wasn't sure when he fell asleep on the way home, but he did and when he did nightmares attacked his dreams.

Imaginary screams filled his ears as the Joker stood above him.

"Hello Flash Boy," the clowned sneered. "Ready for another round."

Wally woke up screaming, cold sweat covering his body as he pulled his legs up to his head and trembled.

Somebody, probably his uncle, had changed him out of his Kid Flash costume and into his pajamas. His numerous cuts had also been taken care of. Somewhere in his mind he realized he was at his uncle's house and not his own, but honestly he didn't really care.

Literally one second later the door swung open and his uncle barged into the room.

"Wally are you okay? I heard screaming," Uncle Barry asked quickly, when he didn't get an answer from the trembling speedster, he walked over and sat on the bed pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay Wally, you're okay," he said softly, mentally cursing Gotham villains.

"I want them to end, I want the nightmares to end," Wally sobbed loudly.

"I know," Barry said softly rubbing his Wally's back. "I know."

Barry closed his eyes, Wally was awake, but the young teen was anything, but okay.

The 13 year old was behaving like a kid who still believed monsters lurked in the closets and slept under his bed. Shaking and whimpering at every sound, at every shadow and the worst part was Barry wasn't sure what to do; he wasn't sure how to help.

For once in his life Barry wasn't sure if Wally would ever recover.

So he just held Wally tightly, trying to comfort the crying and shaking teen.

**So there you go some more Wally angst :D This story is winding down only a couple more chapters XD**

**Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever July has been _crazy _for me, seriously I've had a different camp every week just about XD In fact I have another coming up….**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**NO SNEAK PEEK SORRY! I feel like that would give too much away :P However **

**IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT AT BOTTOM OF STORY!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**FanFictionLover13: **:D YEP HE'S ALIVE!

**Guest: **_"Be out guest, be out guest, put our finest to the test!" _XD Sorry had to do it my cuz is watching Beauty and the Beast XD Anyways glad you liked the story XD

**DarthZ: **Lol well now that you've mentioned it…..Anyways I actually don't read comics (and I've never seen _Under the Red Hood_) So I know very little about Jason, but Wikipedia has served me well

**Adoglover5: **:D Oh my gosh a review like this coming from you just _totally _made my day…er night...you know what I mean. Also really? I didn't know that *stores away to use for future stories*

**Arabian Nights103: **Lol it's okay I suck at Math too XD

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **(you're name is still fun to type XxXxXxXx XD) Thanks for the compliments! (is that spelled right?)

**Lillianna Rider: **THANKS!

**Wild-springflower: **I know you can't hate Wally he's too awesome!

**YoungJustice101: **Phew I'm glad it was okay :D

**Robin Red R: **You're right I could never kill of Wally, I like him too much XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Lol you felt your heart beating _faster _no pun intended…ya I'm not funny…anyways glad you liked the chapter

**Thaliag 2: **Thanks! I was insanely worried about OOC-ness in this chapter

**GhostShadow1312: **As do others XD

**READINGhearts17: ***gasp* I could never kill Wally! (Season 1 Kaldur on the other hand….XD)

**Batman-defeats-all: **Thank you!

**HELLO PEOPLE'S! I really want a cover for this story! So I'm gonna hold a contest, please whoever wants to participate do so! I'll give you credit for the cover as well as a prize…which will most likely be some sort of drawing or one-shot XD**

**RULES**

**-This is _NOT _a Slash story please don't make the cover Slash**

**-I would _love _for the title to be on it somewhere, but if it will ruin the picture you can leave it off**

**-_MUST _include Wally and Robin, I would love it if Scarecrow could make it on there, but again not necessary**

**-Please keep it appropriate for _ALL _ages :D**

**Thanks! If you post PM me a link and I'll go look :D **

**~Ghosty**


	7. It's Not Fine

**Chapter 7: It's Not Fine**

**(Robin)**

The ride back to the Batcave was quite, too quite.

Robin didn't say a word, he just there huddled up in the passenger seat. His legs pulled up to his chest as he continued to sob softly.

"Robin," Bruce said softly, wanting nothing more than to comfort his adopted son, but figured that crashing the Batmobile wouldn't help anyone. "Wally's okay, Barry took him home; he's going to be fine."

"He was dead," Robin sobbed. "He was dead."

Bruce bit his lip unsure of how to answer, his hands gripping the wheel even tighter, "yes he _was _dead, but he's not anymore, he's okay. He's going to be okay."

"No he's not!" Robin screamed, turning towards Batman suddenly. "No one can be _okay_ after what he went through! No one can walk away from something like that! No one," The last part was whispered softly as another sob rose from Robin's throat.

Batman glared at the road in front of him, wishing he could drive back to Arkham right then and there and murder Scarecrow in his sleep. He had dropped off the crazy man a couple minutes after Barry had left with Wally, before heading back to the Batcave with Robin.

Slowly he pulled into an abandoned alley way and watched as the wall moved away and he was able to pull into the Batcave.

"Robin," he said softly turning off the car and turning towards his protégé. "We're here."

Robin didn't answer, Batman turned to see the young boy asleep, exhausted after what had happened, and honestly Bruce didn't blame him.

Quickly Bruce changed out of his costume before picking up the boy gently. Bruce changed him out of his costume and into his pajamas and taking him upstairs.

"You're home early sir," Alfred stated as he entered the room.

"It was a….rough night," Bruce said softly, holding Dick close.

"Are either you injured?" Alfred asked concern suddenly filling his eyes, as he began to notice every single bruise and cut on the two people he had come to consider as family.

Bruce thought for a moment, Dick had rope burns on his wrists and both of them sported new cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad.

"We're okay Alfred," Bruce stated softly.

Alfred arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, "alright sir, if you need me just call."

"Thank you Alfred," with that Bruce left carrying Dick up into his room.

******  
Dick screamed as he heard the rope's holding up his parents snap loudly and watched them fall to the ground, his mother screaming out his name, before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled loudly, racing down the latter and to them, tears racing down his eyes, before he noticed that his parents weren't the only one's lying on the ground.

Eyes wide Dick moved slowly to another body, bright orange hair stuck up wildly in every direction as the boy lay there lifelessly, face down.

"No," Dick breathed. "Please no. Wally?" He said softly, rolling his best friend over, only to gaze into fearful glazed over eyes. "Wally, wake up! Please wake up!"

Dick was crying now, shaking his best friend wildly. Nothing happened.

"Wally," he sobbed. "Don't leave."

Scarecrow appeared beside him suddenly.

"It's your turn Boy Blunder, enjoy your nightmare," he sneered a mask coming towards his mouth.

"No!" Dick sat up screaming, vile filling his throat.

For a moment he sat there, trying to win the fight against nausea, he lost.

Dick tossed his covers to the side and darted towards the bathroom.

Once there he yanked open the door and proceeded to empty whatever his last meal had been into the toilet. His hands gripping the floor as he knelt over, before there was nothing left and he sunk to the ground, back against the wall.

He was shaking wildly and could see his pale face in the floor tiles; he curled up tightly in a ball, trying to control his breathing.

"Dick?" A soft voice entered the room and Dick looked up tiredly to see Bruce standing in the door way, his eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Dick mumbled. "Sorry I woke you up." He tried to stand up, only for his shaking legs to fail him. However he felt strong arms catch him as he fell.

"Dick," Bruce's voice turned harsher. He knew what was wrong, but he also knew that unless his ward told him himself he would get nowhere.

Dick looked up, blue eyes meeting blue, before bowing his head.

"It's my parents' death all over, every time I close my eyes he's dead again, except this time…" Dick choked on his sobs. "This time he's not coming back. I can't lose someone else in my life Bruce, I can't."

Bruce hugged his son in all, but blood tightly. "Shh Dick its okay, Wally will be fine."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Dick, he's a Flash they tend to bounce back. He'll be fin—"

"Stop lying!" Dick screamed. "You don't even believe that so why try to convince me?!" He sobbed.

Bruce unsure of what to do just hugged his ward tighter. "I'm so sorry Dickie," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

Dick said nothing just sat there sobbing, until he fell asleep in Bruce's arms.

**So sorry this has taken forever, truth is the chapter was all written and stuff I was just being lazy…that and I felt I don't know…I lost faith in my writing a little so artwork took over my life…anyways on that note,**

**Special Thanks to Rowanfall who's PM helped me realize that people did like my writing**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**AngeliqueRox: **Thanks! Also It's my story as I explained above I just kind of lost interest for a while, but I'm back

**Adoglover5: **Thanks! And I've updated just not soon….

**I Want To Remain Anonymous: **Thanks….I hope you somehow get to finish reading this story even though I haven't updated in forever and you're an Anon I liked your reviews :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **Thanks!

**Wild-springflower: **Drawing, edited pictures, whatever I just want a cover :D Anyways glad you like the story

**FanFictionLover13: **Thanks!

**MysticSpeedForce: ***sigh* Another great Anon I'm gonna miss if you don't ever refind this story…thanks for the review!

**Thaliag 2: **Thanks

**READINGhearts17: **Maybe he can…maybe he can't

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Wow really? Thanks. That means a lot. As for you laughing…ya probably not all that good, but hey who am I to judge.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Talk

**This chapter is dedicated to ****XxNeonShadowsxX whose words meant a lot.**

**Chapter 8: Talk**

**(Wally)**

Wally stared at his breakfast, most of his injuries had healed, thanks to accelerated healing, but there were more, oh so many more that still showed. Thin white lines of scar tissue decorated his body like ornaments on a Christmas Tree.

"You need to eat," his uncle told him softly, begging his young nephew to eat.

"I know," Wally mumbled, before forcing himself to shove a fork full of food into his mouth.

He didn't remember a whole lot about the night before, just a lot of fear and pain, he remembered waking up screaming, and sobbing to Uncle Barry, everything else just blurred together.

People dying, things that were all hid fault, a blur of pain and sickness, fear, only to wake up and find out it was all fake, but the pain and sickness was still there. The fear was still there.

"Walls, are you…are you okay?" Barry asked hesitantly.

Wally looked down playing with his food, "I guess," he muttered, they both knew it was a lie.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Ya I know."

"Alright, I have to go to work," Barry said softly rustling his hair. "Iris will be back from the store in a few minutes, okay?"

Wally nodded, but said nothing. He'd been kept out of school today and even though Barry and Iris had tried to get off, but the most they could get was a half day for Iris.

Barry silently cursed his boss, he had called the day before asking for the today off, but no it couldn't be done! Big case, the city is more important than your nephew, blah blah blah.

Barry looked at his nephew one more time, blue eyes sad and regretful, before he walked out the door.

Wally listened as the car drove away, waiting for the engine to fade away, before he pushed his plate away and pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

Everything still haunted him, everything was still there.

Dying bodies, dead bodies, the pain, the fear, the torment, the images raced across his mind, attacking him, mocking him.

Shakily he lifted his head looking at the clock above the sink, debating silently.

Before finally changing into his torn and bloody Kid Flash costume and racing out the door.

He needed to talk to somebody; however Iris and Barry weren't that person. They didn't understand.

**(Robin)**

Dick sat alone in the kitchen, Alfred was out doing chores, and Bruce had to leave early for a meeting, he was alone.

Until suddenly he heard a bunch of quick knocks on the door, one right after another.

Standing up slowly he grabbed the nearest thing to a weapon, in this case a broom, you never knew in Gotham, and walked towards the door.

He was surprised to find a freckle faced teen with sloppy red hair standing on the door step. As Dick stared at him he tried to avoid looking at the pale scars that lined his face.

"Hey uh… do you have any idea how I could find Robin," the boy stuttered eyes wide as he stared into the house. "Do you really live here?"

Dick arched an eyebrow, "Why?" Knowing that Wally didn't know his secret identity and therefore had just gotten lucky with the door he decided to knock on. "And yes I really do live here."

Obviously the teen hadn't thought that far ahead, because instantly he was stumbling over words, "I'm uh…a…a…a…uh….a huge fan! Ya that's it, a huge fan!"

Robin smiled a little, tiredly, "Well you came to the right place, just so happen to know him."

Wally's eyes narrowed, "Uh huh and I have Flash on speed dial."

This almost made Dick laugh, almost.

Motioning for Wally to come in, he said, "Come on in Wally, I'll see what I can do."

Wally nodded and started to walk in, "So what's up with the broo—" He stopped mid-sentence eyes wide as he turned to look at Dick, who was closing the door. "How'd you know my name, I never said it."

_Crap, _Dick thought. _Stupid, stupid, rookie mistake._

Wally's eyes narrowed slightly, "Rob?"

_Double crap, _Dick thought wildly.

"Nah, name's Richard," he said nonchalantly. "But you can call me Dick."

Wally snorted slightly, "Dick?"

Robin glared at him, "Yes Dick."

"Alrighty then _Dick_, how'd you know my name?" Wally asked sarcastically.

_Batman's going to kill me, _Dick thought, before shaking his head.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Wally looked at him dead serious, "no."

Dick glared, "I'm serious dude."

Finally Wally sighed folding his arms, "Depends on the secret. If it's the I'm-going-to-go-rob-a-bank kinda secret or the I just won the lottery secret."

Richard stood for a moment thinking before saying, "the latter."

"Alright then shoot."

Dick smiled wildly, "I'm Robin."

Wally's eyes went wide, before he laughed, "I knew it! Second I saw you in the newspaper!" He smiled proudly, darting around Robin in circles, before noticing his stare. "What? I'm smarter than I look and it's really not that hard to color mask over Dick Grayson's eyes."

"Oh crap," Dick groaned loudly and Wally laughed. "Bruce is gonna kill me."

"Not my fault he underestimated me," Wally smiled, proudly and warmly. "Got any food?"

Dick smiled; maybe Bruce was right maybe speedsters did always jump back right away. "Sure follow me."

Dick watched in amazement, grossed out amazement, but amazement none the less, as Wally ate nonstop. Finally after four sandwiches, packed with everything you could imagine, five candy bars, and a bowl of ice cream.

"Had enough Kid Mouth?" Dick snorted as he continued to watch Wally shove food into his mouth.

Wally mumbled something and Dick rolled his eyes, "in English please."

Wally swallowed, "First of all _you _of all people cannot make fun of my English and secondly I'm never _done _eating, but ya I'm good for now.

"So why are you here?" Robin asked, worried about what the answer might be.

"Oh right," Wally's eyes meant the floor as he twiddled with his shirt. "I came to talk to you."

Robin felt a lump begin to grow in his throat, "About what?" He knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

Wally looked at the ground, "About yesterday."

The short moment of happiness ceased to exist as both boys refused to make eye contact.

An awkward silence filled the room as both boys tried to figure out what to say. After all what did you say to a person who had lost minutes of his life to death?

With a sigh Dick looked up at his best friend and then mumbled, "We can go up to my room. There're no cameras in there."

Wally said nothing; he just nodded numbly and followed the raven haired kid up the seemingly never ending stairs. Silently wondering what he was going to say once they reached the top.

**TADA! **

**Guest: **Alright write I shall :D

**Wondering Snow: **Sorry I'd already written this chapter and as you can see Robin is the person he has gone to, but you are right it is usually Barry who comforts Wally not Iris…oh crap plot bunnies are attacking XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous (2): **Lol okay XD

**I Want To Remain Anonymous (1): **Can I use the Disney movie idea? XD Anyways it's okay I can't do cartwheels either

**Megs123: **Thanks! I'm glad I can make you enjoy something that you didn't think you'd enjoy as much :D

**XxNeonShadowsxX: **That means so much to me thank you

**Gabsters: **Psh, you're not a bad person. Who doesn't love a little Wally torture now and then? XD

**Minichurros123: **Spoiler Request! No comment! XD

**Thaliag 2: **Thanks!

**READINGhearts17: **I know…I almost feel bad…_almost_ XD

**Brightpath2: **Yes, let us be happy! Sadness is depressing… XD

**Zinfer: **Thanks!

**Bobby Corwen: **…look at it from Wally's point of view for moment. You just went through the worst fears of your life and for minutes you were dead. Would you be alright? So ya I feel like Robin has a decent reason to believe Wally won't be okay. XD

**Bayllarina: **(I like your icon. GO BART!) Anyways thanks!

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
